I'll Fix You
by unique-goddess
Summary: What if he died? What if he was never to be alive and pestering him? What if Edward never saw him again? -EdwardxJacob- -oneshot-


**Title: **I'll Fix You

**Couple:** EdwardxJacob

**Rating: **K+

* * *

Edward was walking through the woods, carefully holding his breath in case a stray human walked by. It was the middle of autumn, a time for tourist to walk in and see the changing of the leaves. This wasn't Edward's favorite time of year, to say the least. It caused much stress on his hunting habits and many human hunters to spot him and his family easier. He had taken to simply walking through the multiple wooded areas, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Everything was the same in this bleak town, from its dreary human residents to the constant rainfall that never ended until winter when it simply turned to snow.

Even under the foliage, Edward's mahogany hair was wetted by rain water and glittered in the shattered light. Flicking his neck, he attempted to remove all of it. As his eyes skimmed along with his head, he noticed a splotch of red on a nearby branch, mocking his hunger. Thinking perhaps an animal had gotten injured, aka easy hunting, he went and investigated. Huffing in a deep breath of air, he is met with an intense mixture of sensually arousing fragrance and the familiar scent of the forest. The deep earthy scent annoyed him as he tried to figure what the other, more pleasant, smell was.

It smelled vaguely of blood, but more thick. Something Edward wasn't familiar with in all his years. Petty human blood didn't even compare to this alluring scent. If it tasted half as good as it smelled then it would be one hundred times better than human blood. Taking a deep drag of air, Edward's gut twisted and gnaws his other internal organs. After giving a guttural growl, the young vampire sprints at inhuman speed, following the smell. Edward ran, brushing trees from his path as if they were twigs and kicking up mounds of dirt as his feet barely touched the Earth. The alluring power was pulling him as if he were a slave to its being. The young vampire _had_ to find the scent; he _had _to have it, whatever it may be.

Finally, _finally_, Edward rampaged through the last wall of foliage into a near empty field. It was bright, causing his skin to glitter in defiance, earning a grumble of annoyance from the near century year old male. Soon the issue of having a diamond like appearance was completely irrelevant. There were blood splatters trailing along tall weeds, brushed expertly against tree trunks, and finally dripping from one very familiar form. Immediately the scents flooded into Edward's system, momentarily blinding him with bloodlust.

There, in the middle of the field, was a beaten Jacob Black. His dark hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his chest bare along with his lower regions. He had been battling against someone—or some_thing_—stronger than him in his other form. It must have been too much for the young dog to stay in his wolfish version. Ragged breathes for air caused Edward to look toward the dying boy.

He was sobbing.

Jacob was in pain.

A deep wrenching in Edward's gut gave him a discomfort that he couldn't describe. Looking down at the tan and bloody body of Jacob Black caused him great sadness and fret. What if he died? What if he was never to be alive and pestering him?

_What if Edward never saw him again?_

The thought sent pinpricks of hurt flashing through his being. Sucking in another breath of unneeded, but very tasteful, air, Edward the vampire walked over and crouched next to the dying form of Jacob.

"Jake, shh …" mumbled a slightly uncomfortable man to another who blinded by too much pain. Stroking the black tresses softly, he bent down and placed a small kiss upon the center of his forehead. "It will all be alright now, I promise." The vampire proceeded to trail butterfly kisses down the side of the whimpering figure's face. In the crook of a sweet smelling neck, he said lastly, "I'll fix you," before biting.

* * *

**EDIT: ** *author sob* Every place I put this story, without fail, someone comments saying that vampire venom is poisonous to werewolves. And, quite frankly, it irks me. That's right, **_IRKS_**. So, for the sake of all that is holy is the world, I'm going to plainly state, "It's a fanfic; I can do whatever the hell I like!" and what I told the last commenter, "In Twilight it's not that the blood (or bite, rather) has no effect or is poisonous, but that they have a basis of _not_ biting each other. Therefore it just never happens and _seems_ as if it's poisonous. Vampire venom effects everyone-common knowledge."


End file.
